No Longer Falling
by SamIAm1212
Summary: Castle and Beckett realize some important things while being separated. Will they be able to admit their feelings for each other or will they spend the entire summer apart? What I wish would happen after the finale but won't. 1st fanfic so please review!
1. Is it love?

CHAPTER 1

"Richard! How's that book of yours coming along?" Gina called from outside.

"I'm working on it!" Castle yelled back, clearly annoyed with his publisher/ex-wife. _Why oh why did I ever invite her here?_, Richard Castle thought to himself…although he already knew the answer. Detective Beckett, his lovely muse, and as he liked to call her, his partner in crime, had run off with Detective Demming. Maybe he pushed Beckett a little more with Elle Monroe but he couldn't help himself. And he thought the best way to get over the whole Demming debacle was to get away for the summer. Of course, he didn't want to go alone. And while Alexis was off at Princeton and Beckett was probably enjoying some time away from him there was no one left to go with. Until Gina called that night and they talked and talked…just like old times. He quickly invited her to come with him…big mistake. After about two days with the woman he quickly remembered why she was his _ex_-wife. But what could he do about it? Beckett was happy and that was what mattered. Demming was a good guy and she deserved that. He often witnessed the two giggling and flirting with each other. He usually looked away, but while you can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see…you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel. But right now what he felt was annoyed. He went to the Hamptons to relax and have a good time…but good times and relaxing aren't exactly Gina's style. He had spent all his time so far planted in front of the computer trying to finish Naked Heat. But he was drawing a blank, something just wasn't right.

"Well could you possibly try working a little faster?" Gina answered. Making her way to kitchen where Rick sat, staring at his laptop screen.

"You can't rush genius," Rick said. "And it doesn't help that I'm out here away from my inspiration. How am I supposed to write without my muse?"

"Well you could try using your imagination."

"Imagination is overrated. Besides isn't that what Barney always says?"

"I can't take you anymore! All you've been doing since we've gotten here is moped around going on about that little detective of yours and how much you love her. We haven't even had sex once since we've been here!"

"Hey! I do not love Beckett. I care about her but I do NOT love her!" _Do I?_, he thought to himself. _No…Beckett? I can't love Beckett she's with Demming. Although she is so beautiful and we balance each other out. And I love being around her, pulling her pigtails and getting her to smile and laugh and…oh my God. I'm in love with Kate Beckett. What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

"Sure, sure if that's what helps you sleep at night. But I am apparently of no use to you so I'm leaving." she said as she went to her room to gather her things.

"Ok, bye." Rick called after her, lost in his own thoughts.

CHAPTER 2

Kate Beckett sat in her new apartment. Staring at the ceiling. _How could he do this to me? After all we've been through. Although maybe it wasn't really his fault. Oh shit this time it really is my fault. Damnit I should've said something sooner. If I had just realized I loved Castle a little sooner none of this would've happened and-wait. Love? Since when do I love Rick Castle? He's an annoying little nine year old boy trapped inside a man's body. But then again he's so sweet at times and he helps me loosen up more and I even admitted he makes my job more fun not to mention he's extremely good looking. Oh crap. I'm in love with Richard Castle._

It was a fact. Despite all the bad things he's done she loves Rick Castle. Even after opening her mom's case he walked right up to her and apologized. And she'd forgiven him! He made her job so much more fun. He even started to back off when he realized her and Demming could get serious. And she eventually started to notice that things were changing between them since Demming…and not in a way she liked it. He had walked over being his usual self, she thought anyway. Until she realized that he only had one cup of coffee. He always brought her coffee. So she ended things with Demming. And she was about to tell Castle everything when his blonde ex-wife publisher waltzed up and turned everything to mush.

She didn't know what to do so she called Lanie.

"Hey girl, you doin' ok?" Lanie asked when she answered the phone.

"I-I think I love him." Kate whispered hesitantly.

"I'll be right there." Lanie said immediately and hung up.

About 20 minutes later Lanie arrived at Beckett's new apartment. It had taken her a while to find a new one since the bomb blew up her old one but she found one.

"Hi." Beckett said when Lanie arrived.

"Hi what's going on? You finally realized you're feelings for writer boy and don't know what to do with them?"

Kate just nodded.

"Well go get him!"

"What?" Kate looked up, confused.

"Get off your ass and go tell him."

"Lanie, you know he's in the Hamptons right?"

"Yes I know that! Get up and go find him and tell him that you love him! My God you make everything so complicated."

"It is complicated! I can't just get up and walk up to him and be like 'Hey Castle, I know you think I'm with Demming and you're with Gina but I realized I love you.'"

"Why not?"

Kate shot the M.E. an exasperated look.

"Aw come on I watch you two all the time. He loves you too. And I seriously doubt he's gotten over you by spending his time with _Gina._

"Lanie, I don't even know where he's staying."

"So call Martha or Alexis. I'll bet Ryan and Esposito know too."

"Ugh. Fine." Beckett finally said.


	2. The First Step

_Alright the first step. I __need to get his address. _ Kate Beckett thought to herself. _I could call Alexis but she's at Princeton. I don't want to interrupt her if she's in the middle of something. Might as well try Ryan or Esposito first I'll ask one of them tomorrow._

"Esposito!" Beckett called after him just as he was leaving the precinct one night.

"Yeah?" he called back to her.

"Any chance you know where Castle's staying?"

"Yeah."

"Well can you…give it to me?"

"Why? Do you have some unresolved feelings?"

"No! Just give me the address will ya?"

"Fine fine fine. Just let me go get it I think I wrote it down somewhere."

Esposito walked back to his desk and fumbled through the drawer until he pulled out a small piece of paper with an address written on it.

"Give it to me." Beckett said.

"Say please."

"Esposito, Give. Me. The. Address…Now."

Esposito finally gave in and handed the paper to Beckett. Beckett walked away and just as she was about to step into the elevator Esposito called out to her.

"And Beckett?"

"What do you want Esposito?"

"I hope everything works out." Esposito said, giving Kate an earnest look.

"Thanks." She answered and stepped into the elevator. Just when the elevator doors shut Esposito quickly pulled out his phone.

"Hey bro. You owe me. I expect my money on my desk bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Really? You're gonna make me go broke man, I swear." Ryan answered on the other line.

"Alright. See you tomorrow…with my money." Esposito said.

"Yup."

And he hung up.

**Alright I had NO idea what to name this chapter. I wasn't planning on even creating this chapter so it's a little short but it just came to me. But this seemed like a good place to end it. I thought I should put Ryan and Esposito in here somewhere since I love them so much. I also love Esposito and Beckett's brother/sister relationship so I tried writing that. I put a lot of teasing in but tried to put the earnest thing at the end. I don't know how well I did at it. Next update will be very soon because I wasn't actually planning on having this chapter in the first place. **

**My first fanfic so love it? Hate it? Review!  
**


	3. What to Do

CHAPTER 4

**So this is another chapter that came out of nowhere that I wasn't planning on writing. Next update will be really soon.**

Richard Castle now had the whole house to himself. Gina had left and the house felt empty. She wasn't exactly fun to be with but he didn't like being completely alone. Especially since he just realized he was in love with his muse and had absolutely no clue what to do with it and no one to talk to it about.

He thought about calling his mother but Lord only knows what she's doing right now. He decided to call Alexis. She hadn't called in a while and he was starting to worry. He dialed her cell phone number and she answered on the first ring.

"Hi Dad, whatsup?"

"Hey Pumpkin just wanted to check up on everything." He answered as casually as he could.

"Fine. It's really cool. You sound weird is everything okay?"

_Crap she noticed._

"Yeah sweetie, everything's fine." He lied.

"Dad don't lie. What happened? Is everyone okay? Is it Detective Beckett? Did something happen?"

His stomach flipped at the sound of her name.

"No, nothing happened to Detective Beckett, or anyone for that matter. I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you for a long time I miss you."

"I miss you too Daddy but something's weird. I can hear it in your voice. Is it Gina?"

"No, Gina left." He answered; you could hear the relief in his voice.

"I'm gonna keep guessing until I guess right or you give in," she said. "Wait, Gina left? Why?"

"I don't know apparently I was moping around the house, not getting any work done, going on about how much I 'love' Detective Beckett." _ Oh crap I didn't mean to-_

"Wait? Love? You love Detective Beckett? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

_Shit!_

He gave up. She was his daughter. She deserved to know anyway.

"Well that's just what Gina said but then I thought about it and I think she was right. I think I do love Detective Beckett." He said his voice just above a whisper.

"Oh my God Dad you have to tell her!"

"I can't she's happy with Demming!"

"You don't know that for sure. They might've broken up. Either way she deserved to know." Alexis stated.

She was right. He knew she was right. He didn't know how he was going to tell her but he had to tell her.

"Ok, you're right. Thanks pumpkin. I'll call you later."

"Ok. Bye dad. I hope everything works out." And she hung up.

"Me too." he whispered to himself.

**Alright so another short chapter that I had no idea what to name. I wasn't planning on putting this chapter in either but I thought since I did one along the lines of Beckett/Esposito I should do one with Alexis/Castle. I don't know. I was going to go straight to when Castle and Beckett confronted each other but this just came to me so whatever. The next update will be really, really soon. Promise! Probably tonight actually since this chapter came out of nowhere.**

**Reviews are nice. ;-)**


	4. My Heart Wants You

CHAPTER 5

"Hey girl. Where are you?"

"I'm about 5 minutes from Castle's. Well his place in the Hamptons anyway."

"And…?"

"What am I supposed to say!"

"Just tell him!"

"But Gina's there!"

"So? Just say you need to talk to Castle alone."

"You make it seem so simple."

"It is simple!"

"Bye Lanie."

"Good luck!"

And she hung up.

_This is a bad idea. Maybe I should just turn around. No I can't do that. _

She reached his house and stepped out of the car.

_Well here goes nothing._

She walked to the front door and knocked once. The door almost immediately opened and there stood Castle. He was wearing pale blue t-shirt and shorts. He just stood there in shock waiting for Kate to say something. She just stood there staring at him.

_God I haven't seen him in forever. He looks so good today. No. You did not just come here to look at him. Focus. Focus. Oh god what do I say?_

Castle stood expectantly but nothing came out of her mouth. Finally Castle decided to break the silence.

"Beckett? What are you doin' here?"

"I-uh. I wanted to-um," she stuttered. "Is Gina here?" She finally said.

"No. She left."

"Why? You two looked so happy when you left the precinct." She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"She was annoyed with me and-" he was about to tell her what had happened when Kate interrupted him.

"Castle is there someplace can we talk?"

"Sure." He said, realizing he still hadn't let her in. He opened the door and led her to the living room.

Kate followed Rick sat down on one of the long couches that were placed in the large room. Just then Castle's cell phone rang. Castle walked out of the living room and went to answer his phone and Beckett used this time to think.

_Alright this is it. Pull yourself together. He's going to back soon and then you've got to tell him exactly how you feel or else you'll be kicking yourself in the ass all summer so will Lanie._

Just then Castle walked back into the living room and placed himself on the opposite end of the couch that Beckett was sitting at.

"Castle, Rick," she started. Using his first name so he'd know she was serious. "I've been thinking about this ever since you've left the precinct with that blonde bimbo and it's only fair that I tell you." She paused. Waiting to see his reaction. He sat still, waiting for her to continue. "I'm in love with you. I have been since the Coonan case I just didn't know it at the time…say something."

"I'm so confused." He stated. _Okay not exactly what I thought he was going to say. _Beckett thought to herself. She waited for him to continue and then realized he wasn't going to.

"I broke things off with Demming." She said.

"Oh," He said. Clearly surprised by this. "Why?"

"It's like you said. The heart wants what the heart wants…and my heart wants you." She said as confidently as she could. "And I know you're probably over me by now but-" she looked down, unsure of how to continue when Castle spoke up.

"I'm not," She looked up. "I tried. It didn't work. I just saw how happy you were with Demming and I didn't want to screw that up but I just couldn't stand there and watch. So I thought the best thing for me to do was to take the summer off, finish my book and try to get you out of my system. I invited Gina only because I didn't want to be alone in the Hamptons all summer. Big mistake. She was not pleasant company. She finally left saying that I was moping around the house and not getting any work done. She was upset that we hadn't had sex the whole time we were here and she took her things and left."

"You didn't?" she couldn't bring herself to say it. She just hoped she knew what she meant. He did.

"Oh God no. I was thinking about you the whole time I was here. Well you and Alexis of course. I went over our last conversation so many times. And I didn't realize until after that it didn't seem like you were really just going to tell me to have a great summer. I thought about calling you but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I've been falling for you since the very first time we met. Now…I just…I'm no longer falling…" Her heart dropped at hearing this. "I've fallen."

Kate sat still for a moment. Shocked at what he had just said. Eventually she spoke up.

"That last part was quite possibly the cheesiest thing I've ever heard someone say in an actual conversation." She said, the conversation taking a slightly lighter tone.

"Hey that was some deep stuff right there. No need to be mean about it. If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all." He stated jokingly.

She laughed. It felt nice to laugh. After all she'd been through in the past couple of hours it felt nice to be able to laugh and let go. Even for just a little while. She moved to the end of the couch where he sat. He turned to face her. They sat there. Their faces inches apart when Beckett wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart they both smiled at each other.

"I love you, Kate Beckett." He said.

"I love you too." She answered.

**So that's it for this chapter. I think one more chapter and I'll be done with this story. I might add 2 more one with Castle's point of view on how the whole confrontation thing happened but I'm not sure yet. I may write a sequel depending on how the ending to this story turns out.**

**And I just realized that in Chapter 1 when it switches to Beckett's point of view it says CHAPTER 2. I thought I changed that but apparently I didn't and I'm too lazy to go back and change it. I don't know what happened there so just ignore it.**

**Review! Review! Reviewwww doo doo doo! Pretty please reviewww lalalala! That's my new song in case you were wondering. : P**


	5. Stay

**Okay so this is the last chapter and I think it's going to be pretty short and I also have no idea what to name it. I have some ideas for a sequel but I don't know whether I should write it or not...review and let me know what you think!**

**Oh and a quick warning. I am probably going to make a lot of errors with the quotation marks. There are several reasons for that. 1. it's 12:32 at night and I'm super tired and sweaty. 2. there's a bunch of foxes outside my house that are killing turkeys or something and it's very distracting and annoying. 3. I have a huge headache. 4. I'm not giving away how old I am because I want it to be a mystery (hehehe I'm stupid) but my past teachers suck and don't teach us anything. And for someone with crappy teachers I'm pretty good with grammar and such…but I suck at quotations. I'm completely guessing. Haha Review!**

_Wow,_ Castle thought to himself. _Kate Beckett just actually kissed me…and admitted she's in love with me…and she's not with Demming…YES! The world is in balance again!_

He turned to look at her, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're beautiful." he said. He hadn't actually meant to say that out loud but it was true. Her cheeks turned pink and it made her look even more beautiful…if that was even possible.

He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and they sat there in silence, neither one moving for some time until Kate lifted her head up suddenly and looked at her watch.

"Oh my God it's late," she muttered under her breath. "Castle, I'm so sorry but I have to go."

"What? Why?" he asked, sounding slightly horrified.

"I have to go back. I told Montgomery I was taking one day off not two. I didn't know it was this late I have to get up for work tomorrow. I have to leave."

Rick glanced at the digital clock on the coffee table. 10:32 it read. _I can't just let her leave._

"Please don't go." he pleaded.

She looked into his eyes apologetically.

"I have to."

"Please? Call Montgomery. I'm sure he won't mind. You're there ALL THE TIME. Have you ever taken a sick day in your life? I'm sure he won't mind. You can't just leave me."

"Fine. I'll try calling him," she said. She really didn't want to leave anyway. "And for your information I _have_ taken sick days before."

"Mhmm sure you have," he said smiling.

She gave him the classic Beckett roll and dug her phone out of her pocket. She dialed the Captain's number and held the phone to her ear waiting for him to answer. While she was doing this Castle decided to go outside and call Alexis.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and motioned to Beckett that he was going outside.

Just as he was about to call Alexis she called him.

"Hi sweet pea!" he said.

"Well you sound happy. I'm guessing things went well between you and Detective Beckett. What happened?"

"Well I was thinking about going back to Manhattan to talk to her when she's at my door!" he said, telling the story a little more dramatically than it actually happened. "So I let her in and we talk and guess what?"

"What?"

"She loves me too! And she's not with Demming!"

"Awesome dad! Well I just called to see how things went but I'm tired so I gotta go now. Talk to you tomorrow. Love you!"

"Love you too! Bye." he said. And he hung up.

He put his phone back in his pocket and stood on the front porch thinking about the past evening.

He was caught off guard when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned to find Kate Beckett smiling behind him.

"The Captain said that it was fine if I took another day off."

"He did?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yup. Well no. He said that I could take as many days off as I needed as long as I came back my usual self."

"Yes!" he said excitedly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm tired so can we go to sleep now?"

"Yup. I have a t-shirt you can put on to sleep in and there's a drawer full of extra clothes in the room Alexis usually sleeps in. I'm sure you could find a pair of shorts to sleep in somewhere in there. And we always have extra toothbrushes in the bathroom cabinet. I'll show you."

Rick showed her where the bathroom was and told her and said she was welcome to take a shower if she wanted to. He found a shirt for her to wear and she found a pair of shorts to wear.

"If you want to sleep in the spare bedroom I completely understand. And of course if not I'll be in my room. Night Kate." he said and walked to his bedroom.

"Night Rick" she answered.

She brushed her teeth and washed off her face. She decided against the shower and walked to Rick's room without thinking twice about which room to sleep in.

She opened his bedroom door to find him sleeping peacefully in the huge bed. She crawled in next to him, careful not to wake him up.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with Richard Castle lying next to her.

THE END!

**So I'm really tired now and it's 1:45 and the foxes are really annoying me. I'm debating whether or not to write a sequel.**

**Reviews are really helpful so you know…review.**

**Uhhh oh right. Since I forgot to say this in all my other chapters. I DON'T OWN CASTLE! Obviously. **

**Pretty pretty please review!**


End file.
